The Other Side of the Door
Songfic, for Warriors Idol. Based on one of my favourite songs. :) The Other Side of the Door In the heat of the fight, I walked away. Ignoring words that you were sayin', tryin' to make me stay. We were done. I was fed up with him trying to flirt with all of the other she-cats. He barely paid any attention to me. And he always promised that he wouldn't ever do it again, but he always would. So I ignored him and his words. I said "This time, I've had enough." And you've called 100 times, but I'm not picking up. I eventually put my paw down. I was sick of him and everything he'd done to me. I was sick of feeling unimportant. I was sick of being ignored. I broke up with him very quickly. He'd always try to get me back with his words, but I ignored him. Just like when he ignored me. '' 'Cause I'm so mad, I might tell you that it's over. But if you look a little closer....'' I was so angry at him I ignored him. I ignored those words, remembering what they had done to me before. But after a couple of moons, I looked a little deeper into myself. I realized I wasn't happy without him. I was alone and ignored, which I hated. And now....I wish we'd make up. I said leave, but all I really want is you. To stand outside my window, throwing pebbles, Screamin' "I'm in love with you." Wait there in the pouring rain, come back for more. And don't you leave, 'Cause I know, all I need is on, The other side of the door I said good bye to him, but now I miss him. Badly. I missed the way he'd come out to my other den, the one I went to when I was sad or angry. He would scratch outside to get my attention. He would always remind then how he loved me so much. It made me feel so much better. He'd do it even when it was pouring rain, during a blizzard, and once during a hailstorm. I really didn't want him to leave. Because, now all I need is....him. Me and my stupid pride are sitting here alone, Going through the photographs, staring at the phone. I'm pretty angry at myself, paticularly my pride. Had I not been so stubborn..... I often go to my hideout place, going over all the memories we had. Together. I keep going back over things we both said, And I remember the slamming door, and all the things that I misread. I remember that fight. It was terrible. I always remember what we said. I thought he didn't want me anymore, and I think I was wrong. So I closed my door to him. And locked it firmly. So babe if you know everything, tell me why you couldn't see, That when I left I wanted you to chase after me, yeah. I he really knew everything, I wondered why he didn't know that all I really wanted was his attention. Probably paying it to me, not to anyone else. I said leave, but all I really want is you. To stand outside my window throwing pebbles, Screaming "I'm in love with you." Wait there in the pouring rain, And come back for more and don't you leave, Cause I know all I need is on The other side of the door. I really wish I didn't ask him to leave. I regret it. I miss all the times, he'd snuggle up beside me, or when we played like kits in the snow. He would always wait for me, whatever the weather. He's now all I need. And I scream out the window, I can't even look at you, I don't need you but I do, I do, I do, I say, there's nothing you can say, to make it right again, I mean it, I mean it. Oh what I mean, is....' I can't even look at him anymore. I don't need him, but I do. Nothing can bring us back together again. All I can do is sit and wait until another tom comes along. Hopefully just as good, perhaps better, Than that tom, who's named Coalfur. And I mean it. I said leave, but baby, all I want is you, To stand outside my window throwing pebbbles, Screaming "I'm in love with you." Wait there in the pouring rain, Come back for more, and don't you leave, Cause I know all I need is on, The other side of the door. With your face and your beautiful eyes, And the conversation with the little white lies, And the faded picture of a beautiful night, You carried me from my car up the stairs. And I broke down crying was she worth this mess, After everything in that little black dress, After everything, I must confess, I need you. I need him now, but I can't have him.